The Hollow Mirror
by Mr. Kohen
Summary: To be strong, you have to get rid of being weak. That's all I'm trying to do, not run around murdering people and almost getting killed at least a hundred times. I'd like to blame something that killed me, the Hollow Mirror. I'm on a mission to find a way to come back to life. [Disconnected]
1. Fainted Colors

**I seriously rewrote this at least five times, and this isn't one of my normal jokes. I really rewrote it too many times, and that's what bugged me about writing this story since I didn't expect to delete a bunch of content at least five times. Ugh, number six or whatever this content is, better be good and worth it, and it'll be judged by you guys, whether or not if you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely HxH. (WHICH THE MANGA HAS CONTINUED!) If I did, I'd probably be redrawing like one panel for the twentieth time, no joke.**

 **囧THM囧**

 **-The Hollow Mirror-**

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **-Fainted Colors-**

They say if you want to live, you must be strong.

That must mean I'm weak.

They say to get through countless battles, you must be brave.

That must mean I'm a coward.

And they say to live a life of freedom, with protection and being cared for, you must be happy about it.

I might've skipped over that one.

 _Flick...flick...flick..._

The half dead light flickered violently most of the time as I stared through the window.

I tapped my finger gently on the table I sat just centimeters away from. My chair creaked anytime I even moved it a millimeter and I couldn't sit still even once. My fingers continued tapping and I couldn't make them stop. The habit was annoying, but I was easily ignoring it, but I still wanted it to stop.

Wind rolled through the outdoor air and trees were bending like they were being punched. Leaves danced on the wind's frail floor as they did flips and spins.

I wish the wind would take me away. I wish it would let me dance away from my tragedy, to prevent what my fate was. The future wasn't being very nice to me.

My magenta eyes shook during the moment's stress I'd pulled in not on purpose.

And my slightly brown in my orange hair partially tickled my skin. I then begged my nerves to give my hand the urge to move the strands out of the way, but I for some reason couldn't get myself to.

The light flickered more and more until it couldn't stand itself and it shut off completely, broken without shards of glass on the floor, even though glass was sitting on the floor underneath one of the bigger lights. I had no idea where the broken glass came from in the first place. It was still a mystery to me, yet not the kind I wanted to waste time and solve.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, my legs functioned. My conscience must've woken up or something because I didn't really want to get up, but I did, and ended up walking down the hallway to the front door.

The wind blew viciously at my face as I opened the door. A leaf flew to the ground from its lack of blocking gravity, and the wind began dying down.

I didn't set eyes on anything for the next minute. I stared around expressionless while I moved down the dirt path ahead of me, barefoot.

It took me a good two minutes to find a good spot to sit at while I waited for the sunset to not show itself and cease to exist for the night.

And I waited only another twenty or so minutes before the last bit of light was the fireflies swimming through the air.

I scrunched up, small enough I could probably fit into a duffle-bag. My face was buried in between my chest and legs, and my arms wrapped around my skinny legs, somewhat covered with my faint silver dress.

A tear formed, for a reason and buzzing and flickering surrounded me.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

It took me a little too long to lift my drooping head up and see silver hair covered in a teal jacket. Long hair was all I could make out of the features of this girl's head. It laid still, finely straight. The rest I saw was that she was putting her hands in her jacket pockets, wearing a yellow top and slight tan in her khaki pants.

The stranger kept her head down, too oblivious to know I was here. But I didn't care anyway.

A small glittering pond laid in front of me and the girl crouched in front of it, being on the exact opposite side of it I was at.

My eyes didn't sparkle, but I was stunned to see someone here, and even better had she looked my age.

I placed a hand on the dirt battered floor, colored a more tan color.

She looked up at the sky and then at me. She saw me. I could tell by the way she changed her face, but it had nothing to do with excitement.

Her mouth started to move and I could barely make out the words, "Who are you?"

I gulped, slowly standing up. The bun connected to two thin braids on my head wasn't very neat anymore, only I didn't bother trying to fix it as I noticed looking at my reflection in the pond. Fish swam peacefully inside.

Multicolored lights filled the pond as the girl moved towards me.

A fish glowed, and then another. _"Protect me if I need any help,"_ I told telepathically, stepping forward.

Millions of lights glowed past the water and beaming lights shot the air, leaving a rainbow of colors from sea level to around ten feet above.

The girl stopped in surprise to the glowing light. I'd seen this plenty of times to know it was safe, so I kept on walking forward.

She blinked and shook it away. Smacking her head multiples times she proceeded forward and because she continued, it only took a brief amount of time before we stood just a foot away from each other.

I finally saw her eyes. But they were just a dark color. Of blue? Or purple? Or green? Or maybe it was just plain black mixed with a few dark grey's. I couldn't tell.

Me being the first to speak, a scowl reached and grabbed my face. "How did you find this place?" I asked with much concern.

She looked at me murderous-like, then responded quietly. "I don't have the desire to answer that question."

I grit my teeth fiercely. "No answer. This isn't a joke...Nobody comes here this easily. Heh, they don't even live long enough to get past the guards." A small snickered fell out my mouth as I smirked smartly.

"Oh, you mean those alligator rats, yeah, piece of cake." (Yes. Those things are real in my world.)

What?! I mentally face palmed. Of course they didn't do their job. Why did I commit to this?

"Well, whatever reason you have for coming here, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," I informed, but she stayed the same. Too stubborn, huh? "If you hesitate any longer, I won't hold back on attacking. I'll take you as a threat and bring out my weapon."

"Weapon?" The girl stared in bewilderment. Then I noticed an eyebrow twitch. "Look. I'm not here to attack and play to the death games. I came here for a reason, just like you asked," she explained, but I wasn't buying it.

"Oh, really. What is this reason you have? Or are you going to remain silent and defend yourself. Answer me." I was probably on her edge.

"No thanks." To my own surprise, she still didn't tell me. I looked wide eye as she strolled right past me. I blinked a couple of times, and shook it away. "Hey! Don't just go off away from me in that direction. Why're you being so stubborn?" I said, turning towards her. "Who're you anyway? I need a starter for one thing."

She paused and turned at me. "Risé."

"Well, Risé, I need you to turn the other way and head out of this place this instant!" I ordered, but she didn't listen. A tick mark appeared on my forehead. "Transformation to start. I want this person out of here. This is an order."

The lights grew brighter and a figure formed inside of it.

Standing on the water, a mix of rainbow colored figure holding black knives, flipped the knives in the air, catching them again.

 _Is this the threat master?_

"Attack this Risé girl."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Don't go on and kill me off." Risé waved her hands to prevent what she guessed I was about to do.

"Why shouldn't I?" I mentally smirked, but physically kept a scowling face. "You won't obey my order and leave. At least tell me why you're here? Like I said...no one stumbles upon this place uninjured and not half-dead."

"You leave me no choice." Risé sighed deeply, placing her fingers on her forehead. "Alright. I'll blow the cover off." Her eyes opened and I could finally tell they were a dark green, a very, very dark green, the definition of a dark forest where green is the only color you can find other than black.

I lowered my guard and put my hand up sort of behind my back. "You can leave." The multicolored figure left its fighting stance and sunk into the water wih a nod. The beaming lights died down and it was dark once again.

"Alright. Spill the beans."

 **囧THM囧**

I sat on my bed, exhaling loudly out of total misunderstandment. Risé's reason for coming seemed pretty exceptable and I allowed her to be here for just one night and by dawn tomorrow, she had to leave. That should've given her enough time to at least make it around three fourths of the area, searching for something she told me about.

Footsteps creaked from the stairs outside the white wooden door.

 _It must be Sensei_ , I thought.

"Bexly!" Too unfocused by my stubborn behavior from earlier, I ignored the fact that someone was calling my name in vain anger.

A door slammed opened and a woman with short green hair, in her late teens crossed her arms disappointedly and frowned solemnly.

Seeing her, I faced away from her in a rude manner. "What's up Saw."

"You disobeyed my orders! And talk to me formally. It's Sakura, not Saw. As your teacher, I need you to listen to what I have to say!"

I scoffed to that. "Oh, yeah. For someone who can't even find good guards thinks she can order me around like this. It's not my fault she got in! They didn't do their job correctly!" She ignored my excuse, crossed even more than before, or in general.

"It's not the fact that this person got in. It's the fact that you allowed her to stay...For something you could care less about finding and observing." I didn't feel bad for what she told me. It actually triggered my laugh button, scorning her hilariously.

"Wow! You're a real jerk, you know. It's not like she was even here to attack anything or anyone. The only thing she attacked was the guards and you can easily replace those with something waaay stronger." I continued to laugh mockingly.

"This isn't funny, Bexly. I didn't know a nine year old could make their way into an extremely dangerous area, unharmed and uninjured. And for someone the same exact age couldn't think of a way to convince this person to leave, even with your guardian," Sakura explained, and by the way she was talking, I assumed she was going to menace me at any moment. "If you let one more person in to stay even an extra minute, I'll force you to never leave this place again." See. Right there. Menace. But a bad one for me because that was my goal ever since I came here, being accepted from her and to leave this filthy place.

Sigh. If only I hadn't agreed and just ran away instead. I probably wouldn't end up dead anyway if I was fast enough.

Sakura placed a hand on her forehead and sighed quietly. Her eyes opened to show a blue-purple mixture in them as she turned around.

"You know what? I'm going to show you something tomorrow that I think you're ready to know about. I'm losing time anyway, so I might as well." She spun back around and kept a serene expression on. "If she's not gone by the time you told her to, then I'll punish you and postpone your deadline. So..." She put her hands on her hips, then raised a hand and pointed at me with a slight smile to her usual attitude. "By the time she leaves, I want you to head for the gardens as you should know where it is. I'm allowing you to enter this time."

I reluctanly nodded, slowly. She nodded her head once and faced the door. Stepping out, now alone, I fell back into my bed and closed my eyes.

Such a horrible day its been.

 **囧THM囧**

Blurry images was what I saw the next morning. I blinked a few times before my vision cleared. Must've been my tiredness blocking part of my vision.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes with a yawn. It was dawn and I expected Risé to be gone by now, but at the same time I felt more like she was still searching and wouldn't leave until she's satisfied that whatever she's looking for isn't here.

Setting that thought aside, I jumped out of bed. Quickly changing into a pair of light blue jeans and a striped black and white shirt, I fixed up my hair, putting it into the same style I always did: the bun on the back with two thin braids attached to it, sitting above my ears.

And as soon as I finished, I made my way to the front door and stepped outside.

I sniffed, smelling fresh salty air. Must be coming from the garden because you can find the weirdest plants with the craziest smells there, or even just the looks are not your usual kind of look.

Forgetting to go there as I was told to, I followed the path down to the pond where fish swam peacefully without care that I was here.

I dipped my hand inside, sitting on my knees. The fish as if they were blind of sight, smell, (if they are able to smell things) and hearing, didn't notice my presence and went on their merry way just eating underwater plants or just moving around carelessly.

One on the other hand found my hand touching the shallow section where I touched a patch of milk chocolate brown dirt.

It's red eyes mixed in with its pink scaly skin. And as I already knew, the other nine fish not near me had a color different than the rest (a.k.a. Dark green eyes with light green skin, dark blue eyes with light blue skin, etc.).

I lightly slid my finger down its skin as it didn't flinch. It was as if it had no care for any presence or being touched, as long as it could breathe.

Seconds later something began to glow. Underneath my fingers, a bright red light colored the bottom of my pale skin. I closed my eyes as a wave of air rushed past me, blowing my hair back and my bangs to the side.

I lifted my available hand to hold it up above the water.

The other nine fish of green, blue, purple, yellow, orange, white, black, brown, and clear made their way over, the clear one coated with a clear color on its eyes, presenting of a much bigger size than the rest, lagged behind. By my guess as I've done this before, it started to spin in a circle.

I mumbled words in utterance. "Of the ten demensions: Ess, Hal, Mry, Uro, Phi, Gwo, Jaq, Stm, Wyt, and Bruwse, I command the ten princes to be summoned and pulled together. In order of the master, I allow them to do their duty in which I will control them. Arsgue Kruk herm lei utsi kadwu ai! (Open the gate to this world)

Light from above reflected off of the multicolored light that I created, of the mixture of the nine colors (taking out clear). I opened my eyes to see the clear fish slowing down and soon stopping.

It's tail wrapped around its body and it squeezed itself. The much clearer light that was reflected, angled itself towards the water. Eventually it hit the clear fish where it glowed itself.

A darkness erupted into the reflected light and the multicolored lights were pulled in and taken into the clear fish with a spinning motion.

The colored fish disegrated, and the colored light fainted away.

The darkness exploded into a million pieces as the now big multicolored fish let itself free from own's grasp. It swam towards me and jumped into the air and disinegrated as well. An object formed.

A thick clear bracelet with charms of the ten fish connected like you would glue them on instead if hanging them formed and I allowed it to fit through my hand and it stopped at my wrist, where it shrunk in size and tightened around.

I sat back, no longer on my knees and held with my left hand (without the braclet) on the braclet. On the very top middle had the clear fish been, the charm bigger than the rest. The clear braclet acted liquidfied, but with a hard case enclosing it.

I exhaled, relieved I did this correctly.

"I better go to the garden then," I said to no one wih my head facing almost behind me.

I jumped up and headed for the garden.

 **囧THM囧**

Hiking my way to the garden I was greeted by a particular being.

"I thought you were going to leave at dawn, Risé."

"I'm not done searching yet. But I believe what I'm looking for is inside that gated area." I raised an eyebrow.

"Inside the garden. That's unbelievable. Unless you're looking for a specific plant, then there's a possible chance."

"It's not a plant."

"Then just leave for my sake!" My eyebrow twitched, realizing something. "I'm going to get in trouble if you don't leave now. Hurry up and go. Maybe if you tell me this item I can search for it and see if I can find it."

"Yeah, no. It's secret and I'd rather not tell you. I'll go then because I bet it's not actually here." She crossed her arms and took a few steps forward. "Oh, and I'll accept that offer. I can give you a clue to what this item is...If you find a small glowing object of any color the shape of a three dimensional diamond that can take you away from this place, no, anywhere you are, then notify my. I have a phone actually."

I sighed quietly. "I have some pencils and paper you can write the number down." I waved my hand. "Come on. This is the only reason I will let you in my house for. Once you finish writing it down, then leave immediately after."

I had the feeling she nodded, but I couldn't tell because I wasn't looking at her.

Away we went, and a bird finally chirped.

 **囧THM囧**

Once inside, I grabbed the nearest pencil I could find and found a small note card on the table.

Risé quickly sketched the number down.

Taking a quick glance at the number I folded it up and put the paper in my pocket.

"By the way, don't expect me to even find it soon or even try to find it. I don't always keep promises and there's a high chance I'll end up giving up on this," I explained briefly.

"No need to mention," she said, opening the door. "I only asked to make it go by faster. I have plenty of time before I'm going to give up. I'll at least thank you for taking the offer. See ya then."

I folded my arms and moved to the door. Staring over the field of grass, I watched her to make sure she was really leaving. Up ahead I could see a tall black metallic gate where later I saw Risé make it past in time before the sun was up too much.

Once she was too far for me to see, I did my job of walking and headed for the garden again, where I actually made it there like I wanted to before.

 **囧THM囧**

If you are normal then it'll take you at least half an hour to realize you are in a bad situation, like a really, really, bad situation. If you're not normal like me, then it should only take you before you even get to the place to realize. So I guess it's more like...I don't know...a bad intention to even begin with.

Anyways, I knew once Sakura told me about revealing a certain object that this object wasn't going to be good. Really. It isn't. From the top of my head I could come up with many things that would possibly be it, but never get it right. All I knew for the most part was to try and avoid this 'object' as much as I can for the remainder of my life, or as I prefer, until I throw it away, unseen.

The black gate unlocked, I pulled myself through a small gap big enough to fit in. Of course, Sakura was bending her legs enough to sit on them and hold her weight by her two feet. Her shoulders were moving very little, so that must've meant she's just putting her hands in the air, or holding something like if she were to drop it, it would be fragile enough to break into a trillion particles.

I glanced at the plants. Nothing new even though I rarely came here for the past few years.

I crossed my fingers in hope that I could get over this in less than five minutes. But what's the likelihood of that happening, especially considering this woman wasn't a fast going person? Sigh. Just. Please Sensei. Don't torture me with your turtle-like ability.

I just wish I turned into a fugitive without getting caught. I'd love to leave this place.

But, I was glad I had no take backs on what I was just thinking.

Stopping behind her, I called her name around seven or so times, and she finally felt the urge to turn around and notice I was here.

"'Sup, Saw," I greeted in an unkindly manner.

Sakura frowned. "Stop calling my Saw, idiot."

"Whatever you say. What's for dessert tonight?" I chortled half-heartedly. "By which if you can't tell, the item," I translated.

"I'm blooming it right now. It'll take another minute."

Huh?

Question marks flew above my head mentally.

"The item is created by this special flower, as well as something else I'd like to keep to myself," she explained, looking back at the green plant.

How is that a flower? I thought to myself. It didn't have petals. Unless since it's blooming, petals must be starting to form.

I shook the thought away. Why should I care anyway? I'll end up throwing the thing away sometime soon, forgetting about it the next day.

A magenta light appeared and petals the same magenta shaded color came out. A small diamond shape crytal sat inside.

Whoa.

I rubbed my eyes in case I was just zoning out or hallucinating. Nope.

This was real. And I kinda...liked it in a way. Maybe I won't throw this away. Well, as long as it's what I'm acquiring.

Hopefully.

I took a step back and forced my head to jerk back to prevent blinding myself from the bright beaming light. I blinked multiple times to get rid of the bluriness.

Seconds afterward, the light disappeared.

I watched as Sakura took ahold of the crystal (or gem by another guess) and examined it.

"Okay!" She stood up, handing me the object. I examined it myself and it probably wasn't any ordinary crystal that most likely was just dyed the magenta color. I noticed a design in black: a dot in the very middle and a non-filled semi-circle on each four sides, connected together, leaving the dot alone.

Amazed, my eyes lit up and widened.

"Oh, uh...thanks." I suddenly remembered Sakura was still standing there.

"Don't lose it, or think about getting rid of it. It's a special gift only you can handle. I'm trusting you to take care of it."

I nodded, slipping it into my pocket. "Yes can do!...Only, what's it for?"

"That's for you to find out. I do know, but I want you to see for yourself. But don't worry, it'll eventually occur to you," she assured me, crossing her arms once again.

I nodded in understandment to her statement. Obviously I was going to find out as soon as possible.

But it turned out differently than I imagined.

This is where my fate started.

Well...sorta.

 **囧THM囧**

 **Sweet cheese and crackers! I finally came up with the beginning. Though, originally, this was suppose to be a prologue, but what prologue has around 4,000 words in it? I got too into it once I came up with the idea for this chapter.**

 **We'll be getting into the real plot possibly by next chapter, else, chapter three. I guess you could think of this as an introduction, or an extremely long prologue that happens to be just as long as normal chapters in the future. (At least if it turns out to be around 4k words.)**

 **A big thanks for stopping by! ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ**


	2. Unspeakable Knowledge

**I forgot to mention that this story goes along with the Chaos series. (As some people who read the A/N for some of the chaps. should know two other stories that connect.) This is another story and most likely the last one that connects to it. This also means Bexly will appear in Chaos, at some point though. (I haven't decided the exact spot she first shows up at) But just because I feel like saying this, this story will end before Bexly disappears in Chaos, as part of the time, it'll be the future after the end of this story. So be warned! (Jk, not really.) But if you'd like to see some things Bexly does that don't happen here, then go ahead and wait for updates for Chaos until she appears. (Which is actually more than once.)**

 **Let's go on and begin the torture of OC's. Mhuhahahah!**

 **Disclaimer: You all know I don't own the amazing Hunter X Hunter. It is owned rightfully by Togashi-sensei. I only own Bexly.**

 **囧** **THM囧**

 **-The Hollow Mirror-**

 **-Chapter 2-**

 **-Unspeakable Knowledge-**

 _Clatter. Clatter. Clatter. Clatter._

My eyes opened to see a dark shaded light, too dim to blind me, yet I still blocked it out with my arms.

I shook my arm, but it was so weak I could barely lift it up.

I tried sitting up.

No use to that. My arms did no good helping either since they were both weak. My legs felt numb and moving them made a sound like I was banging something hollow.

 _Clatter. Clatter._

The sound came from across the room I was in; the room I had no idea about whatsoever.

I shifted my head to lay to the side of the half soft bed, barely getting my legs to move a bit.

 _Clatter. Clatter._ **Bang!**

A brown rectangular shaped object was what I saw. It shook, tapping the wall hard, making the clattering noise.

In the middle, something was moving, black strings circling and orbiting around a figure. The rest of it had the shape of a small human around the age of eight, covered completely with black, like charcoal had been thrown all over it.

It seemed shadowy, kinda...scared in a way, but definitely not human, nor a different kind of animal. So...just an unknown organism? I mean, it had human features, but didn't seem like one.

I didn't know, but it triggered my thoughts to wonder what in the world this thing was. Was it some kind of species I have never heard of? Is it being controlled by something, if it was a robot at least?

Another bang crossed through the two sides. It was louder than the last one. Was the thing calling me?

My mouth drooped open without my own acceptance; just on its own.

I'd realized soon enough I might get a chance to speak to it.

Nothing came out as I wanted to. No, I couldn't even move my mouth except for a slight lower to attempt to close it.

By the way it moved, by my guess, it stared at the ground, disappointed. Then, raising its head with an idea, it wrote on something in front of it. A mirror. A solid, clear, shows your reflection mirror.

I thought it was just a window. I just proved myself wrong.

The shadowed figure spoke with a soft, mysterious voice, too softly I felt like it was speaking in a different language, or even just a sound.

It wrote down something during its noise. _Brugi herm._

Somehow I recognized the language in its own style of writing. It wasn't any normal English characters; no a, b, c's in it.

I continued to read the rest. _Brugi feawsy igh herm._

I translated it: _The needle. Grab the needle!_

 _Verq Gremk sa herm jerpru._

 _It's on the table._

My eyes averted to my left. A boxy wooden table with quite a few things, stood short to the height of the bed I was on. Searching desperately, (in a way) I shot quick scans around it and decisively found a short, thick, sharp piece of metal, with a point on one end.

With as much strength as I had at the moment, I threw the needle underhand style and it went about two feet before it hit the ground.

 _Cling. Cling. Cling._

It rolled making a different noise, rolling towards the mirror.

 _Breeeeen._

It stopped; was motionless.

But close enough for the shadow to grasp onto the one on the other side of the mirror. The shadowed figure acted as if it could only move a certain distance, also like its feet were stuck on the ground.

While grabbing it just barely, I noticed a silver chain dangling and ringing, smacking against the concrete floor. A circle of metal strapped around what could have been its leg, near the foot, or as I could tell.

The needle definitely was something that was important because I could find a million other things in this room that could break something (as it also told me about in its own written langauge), but a needle. It was a pretty bad choice out of the many options.

A green light flashed on the piece of metal for less than a second and a symbol appeared, surrounding the thing. The symbol was very unique the way I saw it.

The shadow lifted the needle into thin air, aiming at the chain, striking, clouting the metal strap, shaped like a cuff.

It's foot came loose and it bent it in weird and double-jointed kind of ways. Finally standing up, it walked over to the bed on its side, but to my surprise had it been the only one over there. Why hadn't I been there? The mirror should've shown my reflection. Weird, huh?

My eyes focused more closely to what the shadow was looking at. In a brief moment before the shadow stroke again, I saw watery looking straps; three of them. The only unbelievable things that caught my attention were that before I couldn't see them, even staring over there earlier, and more creepily, they were in the spots I could barely move my body: head (or neck is better to say), legs, and waist.

It must've been showing the answer to as of why I wasn't able to sit up, but I didn't feel anything. I just...couldn't move.

The watery-like straps disintegrated with a "clasp"-ing noise and a quiet ring added on.

My legs suddenly lifted up. I spread them out, freely moving them as I wanted. My instincts told me to sit up as well. I could this time.

This shadowy figure. It wasn't only trying to break free...It wanted to free me as well.

Well thank you unidentified organism.

I fell to the floor, letting my hands and knees keep me up. I ran over to the mirror and tapped on it. Yep. It was real. The shadow joined my presence, placing its dark hands on the cold glass.

Breath fogs clouded the glass and the shadow tilted its head. Then with one quick movement, it wrote a short sentence in communication for me.

I translated it, "I need your help."

It continued to write faster than my eyes could blink.

"I've been stuck for decades here and I need to reach the other side. My container is hidden on your side."

Container? Huh?

My mind pondered for a moment. _Oh. It means a body._ But I was still confused.

I tried an attempt to talk to it, but it obviously doesn't understand English. I mean, I...kinda know...the language. I could speak maybe just one sentence for a type of spell, but for some reason I couldn't speak anything else. The only other thing I could do was translate what it was saying. I punched my forehead over and over. _Come on brain. Work!_

"If this helps, break the mirror." My conscience finally opened up once I read that.

But what to use was my problem. I'm pretty weak and the things I know that are hard enough to shatter the glass are either too big or too heavy. I never got the chance to get stronger over the years so I was only able to hold light objects everyone can hold easily.

I sighed.

"If this helps too, grab the needle. You can probably break the mirror with that, but I can't. I'm on a curse until I escape this side."

I hesitated, too doubtful this would work.

The needle, too large to be a normal sewing needle and as thick as a screw, was what my fingers wrapped around. Using as much strength as I had, I hit the glass.

Nothing. I should've known this sooner.

I placed my hand in a fist on the glass, resting my head on that fist.

"Say the spell." The shadow wrote a short phrase down. To my luck, since I could translate this, I could repeat it. I at least hoped it wasn't the same spell (and pretty much only) I already knew.

Reading it momentarily, I calmed a bit. Finally, I lifted my arm enough to strike with a good aim, spitting out the words. "Dreke Calfrise Phi!" (Black Sword Unleash)

Instantly, a different symbol appeared, darkening the storm cloud gray needle and my hand went forward.

Bright white lights beamed out, causing me to close my eyes tightly to prevent getting blind and a force pushed at me. Somehow I had enough strength to push back and become even with the force so I could just barely touch the glass. Slowly, very dangerously, a crack let out, and eventually grew after a few seconds each time a crackling sound fled out.

Just as the crack, large enough the wood frame began to crack, started to allow the glass to fall apart, the force kicked me back to the wall. It hurt all around my back and created a bruise on the back of my head and I fell unconscious, too dazed and drowsy before, so I couldn't see the rest of what could have been my most tragic experience.

But I was glad I didn't see the brutality. My worst moments were wiped away from memory. I was too scared to even find out what had happened.

And it was a little strange, really.

 **囧THM囧**

For the next few minutes after waking up from unconciousness, my head struggled to decipher what these two beings I could barely make out from fatigue in my eyes, were saying. I couldn't even tell whether or not if they were speaking a different langauge, but either way, it just sounded like a bunch of weird noises that possibly could come from an animal.

Through what little I was able to see, I saw a tall being walk out the room through a door, or at least I thought it was a door.

The other one fell to the ground, shaking as if it were sobbing its head off.

My sight cleared and black strings orbited the figure.

I tried sitting more straight than the 120 degree angle I was at and I spat out some sounds of pain.

The black figure stopped moaning and faced at me.

"Atro?" (What) It's voice was mixed with a slight high voice and echoed with the sound of intense wind rushing past. "Atro? Atro? Atro? Kroil greh atro ba?" (What's going on)

I could almost feel bad for whatever happened to this thing because I knew what it was saying. The next thing I knew, I was glad I knew the translations.

Staring into its white, axiety-filled eyes, I made my way to my knees, still with struggle, and began to crawl over.

"I'd like to ask the same thing," I replied, but confusion was falling inside of it. I sighed. "You must not know English then. I shouldn't blame you for not knowing."

I translated its next sentence. "I don't understand what you're saying."

Of course I already knew that.

I lifted my right hand, holding my forehead where the bracelet hung and the charms rang softly.

The figures eyes widened. "Its the Mortal Reprozec of Princes," it realized, reaching a hand out, but pulling it back. "I'm sorry, but I'm surprised you control such a thing," it said, turning its head to its left to see the floor. "I wasn't expecting you of all people to have it." It slowly made itself straight while already standing with its feet.

I lifted my hand, getting a firm grip on the wall with my back as I stood up. I almost said something to it, opening my mouth, but I remembered I had no idea how to communicate.

"You must not know my langauge as I can tell. There are only a few things I can ask you with an answer. Do you...remember..." it hesitated for moment, "the other side?"

I felt like I was reluctant to answer, staring confusingly. I shook my head.

"For a clue, I asked you to break the mirror...And...well...to make it sound believable, once you fell unconcious, a wisp, multicolored, but mostly a clear, white-like figure jumped out and ran through the mirror, hollow before it built back up again. The glass reformed and now you're stuck here until you can find a way to the other side again."

What...?

I shook my head more violently this time to erase the confusion. Why can't I just break the mirror again and let that...wisp...run through again?

But the figure read my thoughts. "And don't try breaking the mirror again. It won't work. I tried myself, and that's when I was cursed and I stayed on this side. You'll most likely be cursed as well if you try yourself." It sighed deeply. "I wish you could respond. It's sad this is the only way to know what we're saying." The figure fell to the ground, disappointed and sat crossing its legs, holding its chin and tracing on the ground with a finger.

I placed my finger on my chin, forming a sort of check, or an angled L.

An idea popped into my head.

"Bruwse!" I called out. The bracelet glowed, multicolored lights shining out like flashlights.

A watery-like mist traveled to the ground where a figure formed.

"My pleasure for arriving. What's your command?" The rainbow colored figure, the same one I summoned from the pond, faced me holding its black knives tightly.

"I need you to help me communicate between this shadow and me."

Surprised by the command, it shrugged and snapped its fingers. A white mask appeared. I put it on my face and it faded until it was unnoticed and my regular face could be seen.

"Can you understand me clearly?"

The shadow nodded. "Now I can ask you the question: How did you get that bracelet?"

 **囧THM囧**

I'd explained the story from beginning to end and the shadowed figure understood more clearly.

"I see...I've had some pretty bad experiences with her. It's tough, but she's the one who set the curse on me, like she created the mirror, well, as well as me. It's strange, right?"

I shook my head, folding my arms. "Uh, uh. I can see her doing that. Honestly she's the one who helped me create the bracelet, except I don't exactly know how it worked. I need to relearn what it is in order to use it better than I usually do."

We both stopped talking and awkwardly there was silence for awhile.

It wasn't until the shadow got up from sitting on the floor and, bare footed, walked over to the mirror. "I should show you a little secret I have."

"Hm?" I myself got up too, with warm fingers from keeping them in between parts my legs as I was sitting on my knees.

"Do you remember anything before you fell unconcious after the light explosion?"

"No."

"You were close," it explained, touching the glass with its black stringy hands, "but it wasn't strong enough to break it. One way I can see you breaking the mirror for good is if you train and get your spell stronger."

The room was darkened as always, but I felt like a little bit of light entered. Maybe it was just my self-esteem from hearing what the shadowed figure told me.

"Maybe, but if you aren't able to teach me, do you at least know a way out of here so I can find someone who might be able to teach me?" I inquired with more happiness than I usually have.

The shadow thought for a moment. "There's a door. I mean, its locked, not with the kind you use with a key or number code. There's something causing it so you can only do one thing, very unlikely for you to know, to open it."

 _"You're serious,"_ were the first words that struck my mind, but I didn't say it vocally.

"And when I mean a door, I don't literally mean a physical door you can touch and open with a door knob. It's part of me. I'm half world, half human. It sounds weird, but its really true."

"Oh." That made much more sense. I could only laugh weakly inside.

"The only problem is that because of this curse, I can't say how you can open it. It's for you to figure it out. I'd like to tell you, but because of this, it's all on you." Through what little white on the shadow's face I could see, it smiled with large cloudy eyes.

"If it means for me to figure this out, I'll just have to come up with something..." My mind went through countless choices, only none of them seemed right.

"I'll give you a hint: Your mind speaks to you without any choice. You have two different sides between yourself and something else that tells you what to do and say, as well as it helps. That's all I can give you."

"Fair enough," I agreed. "A mind speaks, telling you commands and helps." Questions flew all over my head. "Telling commands...telling commands...helps..."

A lightbulb appeared mentally above my head.

"You're the second part of me, on this side at least." I clapped once. "That's why I was seperated by my body. How else would you be part of me, while breaking a curse." Of course there could have been many other things, but this one was simple.

"I'd like to say that's completly correct, but there's just a bit more to it. But since you have the basic idea, we can join together because I'm half of a person and you're a wisp."

That wisp thing slapped my head again. Somehow I knew what that meant, but it didn't occur to me that I was really one. In some way, I guess I didn't actually know what it really was.

"Here." A hand let out right in front of me. "Take ahold of my hand. I know the spell to bond us together. Most likely because I wasn't human originally, I'll just be a mind spirit."

I reached forward and our hands met as if we were about to shake them.

The shadow closed its water-like eyes, mumbling the words softly. "Of the universe, Reprozec, I must join the world of Bruwse and become one of the pieces of stone. Allow the gates to open into this world."

I felt like lightning was striking me. Pain stabbed me all over. More light than before that I experienced shined in my eyes and filled the room. Breaking my eyes open took awhile before every feeling in my body disappeared.

I was then lost in nowhere; in a blank white space in the universe, Reprozec. That was my destination, though I was a little bewildered about it at first.

But, to be honest, it's what really helped me find my way back home.

 **囧THM囧**

"Last call for tickets! Last call for tickets! The final tickets for the Himashi verses Bogaku are here! Hurry up before you miss your chance!"

"Look at that!"

"Whoa!"

Those were the first sentences I could hear. For once my eyes opened to see clouds and groups of people.

I sat inside a short alleyway beside two apartments with a garbage dump inside as well.

 _I assume you're not aware of this place. I completely understand._

 _"Who's this?"_ Something in my head was talking to me. No too soon had I realized it was the shadow.

 _I'm the one who spoke to you by the mirror. Don't you remember what happened?_

 _"Oh, wait...Yeah, I remember now."_

 _I successfully joined Bruwse, so now I can talk to you more easily since I'm still caged. I'm supposed to be like that, unfortunately. But because you hold the Reprozec bracelet, you can summon me._

 _"I'm fully aware then."_ Automatically, my legs shifted in a position to stand and I stood outside the alleyway.

Streets full of people triggered a stunned feeling and for once I grinned, amazed at the sight.

I couldn't believe my eyes to see how long the sidewalks and roadways extended to and that everywhere there were buildings taller than I imagined them being if I were to visit the outside world which before I intended to.

 _"So...where is the place I need to go?"_ I asked with more interest.

 _Um, well. I wasn't actually told where. I forgot the name as well, heheh._

I mentally face palmed.

 _"You're kidding...right?"_

 _Yeah. Wait, no, but I bet if you look around, I might be able to remember. I didn't really listen a ton and I can have short-term memory in certain cases._

I groaned out loud. _Alright, fine!_

I moved forward, ignoring people with a gentle smile to hide what I was really feeling at this point. I inspected all around, getting the names of buildings on signs and doors and examined anyone's face just in case the shadow were to ever recognize anyone, but I easily doubted that that would happen.

Corner after corner arrived to my presence and I told myself to turn one of them on the left.

Straight ahead was a much, much larger crowd of people, most facing a wide white kind of building.

My eyes went from the bottom of it to _try_ to see the top, but what the heck! This thing never ended in height!

"Whoa," I spat out, amazed without any thought to do so before.

 _Oh, riiiight. This is the place. It must've came back to me once I saw the look of it. I remembered an image of it, so I already knew the destination._

I blinked and shook away the amazement to focus more.

" _So, what do I do? And I should at least ask the name of this place as well."_

 _You already know that you need to train the bracelet more. First begin with increasing your strength by fighting in here. Then you'll need to meet a teacher who will explain how the bracelet works. After then, I'll give you more info. Just these two things will take a long time._

 _"Let's see about it."_

 _Okay, then. It's time to start. Your first mission is to get inside this building, otherwise known as Heaven's Arena._

 **囧THM囧**

 **Phew. Got this over with. Now we'll definitely get into the plot. Maybe my brain needs more time to function because it took me too long to write this chapter.**

 **Thank you guys for favoriting and following and I'll see you next time.**

 **Reply to review-**

 **rainbowbai725- I'm happy to know that you could imagine it. Maybe taking extra time on the first chapter really paid off. But anyway, thanks for the review! o(^▽^)o**


End file.
